Pushing Foward Through Life
by Hsin
Summary: Tenchi's lonely and he knows he has to make a choice soon. It isn't an easy choice and he has alot of growing up to do
1. Nightly Interlude

Prologue: No need for restless nights

Disclaimer:The cast of Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC and Pioneer.This 

story is not used to make any kind of profit, it is just for people to enjoy.Thank you

A/N:Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction so please leave me some reviews, criticisms, or comments, Thank ya 

Prologue of Pushing Forward Through Life  
  


All is silent in the Masaki household for once. But then again it's somewhere around 3AM. Tenchi groaned in frustration. Why can't I sleep, this is insane, I went to bed 5 hours ago and I'm still tossing and turning! Sighing again he folds his arms behind his head and stares at the ceiling. Deep down inside Tenchi knows what is bothering him. But with all the chaos that happens during the day he doesn't really have much time to actually think about it at least until the night falls and the house is still. His trouble stems from the 6 people who bring him happiness but also a great amount of...not   
sadness more like grief and sometimes pain. My life seems so full.I'm surrounded by a wonderful family, everyone showing that they care in their own special way, but yet sometimes I feel so alone. Like right now I feel so alone, I wish I had someone who I could talk to...and without being afraid that they would rob me of my virtue.The last thought came with a snicker when he realized that's something Aeka would always say about Ryoko. Closing his eyes he lets his thoughts wander from girl to girl. So many guys would kill to be in my shoes.Surrounded by 6 beautiful women but 2 in particular want my attention. But I just don't feel anything for them, well anything more then the kind of love that is shared between brother and sisters. Ryoko and Aeka, those two I swear, one day you two are gonna tear me in two...and the sad thing is, I'll just be in the middle flailing helplessly. Well that is unless I take charge of the situation…gah but I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt anyone… "I'd hate to see what would happen if I brought home a normal Japanese girl", the young man chuckled to himself. "They would probably start off by interrogating her, and then tell the poor girl that I am _their_ destiny."   


Tenchi sighed quietly again. Ryoko you are so carefree, not a care in the world. You do as you want whether it is coming or going, glomping me or skipping chores you manage to lift my spirits with your happy go lucky attitude. 

Aeka, you are Ryoko's archrival. And in many ways you are the exact opposite. Whereas Ryoko is a x-space pirate, you are a princess of the Jurai Empire. Always the pristine and proper one, well that is unless Ryoko starts to irk you, then your anger is like the fury   
of the heavens. At this thought Tenchi laughed out loud, thinking of all the times the princess had let go of her princessly self control to fight Ryoko. I know they would never hurt each other but I really wished that their rivalry would end and they would get along, if not just for a few days, so I could have some peace and quiet. 

Washu, always trying to get me to show her the power of the Light Hawk Wings...and to get that sample. At this thought Tenchi shudders in fear. But then again, what can you do? She is the greatest scientific genius in the universe and I can't blame her for her curiosity. Still...that 12 year old body kind of makes me feel weird, I mean to see so much intelligence from someone who looks so young but is at least 20,000 years old.

Mihoshi, sweet Mihoshi you are always trying to break up the fight between Aeka and Ryoko. Sometimes you are a little bit clumsy, but that's ok. I have to admit there is a certain charm to it. I know you mean well but...well lets just leave it at that. 

Sasami, the little sister I never had. You are so sweet, and   
like Mihoshi you have a peculiar insight when it comes to certain   
things. You just pick up on it and you zero in on it. There is no   
hiding some things from you. You say that cooking for us is like your   
way of giving us all a big hug. In this family that is a REALLY BIG   
HUG. You will make a wonderful wife someday, but to me you will always   
be Sasami, the little sister I never had but always wanted. You are   
someone I can confide in and tell my secrets too when I need to. My   
little sister. 

Slowly sleep is starting to creep into Tenchi. He glances at his clock and it now says 3:43 AM. Groaning he thinks to himself, great I have to be up again in like 3½ hours. But I have one last person to think about...Kiyone. It's hard to tell anything about Kiyone, she is always so calm and level headed. Well then there is the patented yelling. Tenchi could just hear it now. "MIHOSHI!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" He can't help but   
laugh out loud when he thinks of all the antics of the Miho-Kiyo duo.   
I still wish I knew a little more about her, she is such a enigma to   
me. So strong, always able to take control of the situation, and the   
most normal out of all the girls no logs that power up, no light swords, no super genius, and no accidents that seemed to alter reality itself…. The last thought slowly drifted through Tenchi's mind as sleep finally overpowered his mental struggle and let him spend the next few hours in blissful peace.The last thing the young man remembers is thinking about a woman who looked like a mix of everyone holding onto him.  
  
  
  
  



	2. No Need for Mornings

Chapter 1 No need for mornings

Disclaimer:The cast of Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC and Pioneer.This 

story is not used to make any kind of profit, it is just for people to enjoy.Thank you

A/N:Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction so please leave me some reviews, criticisms, or comments, Thank ya 

No need for mornings  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP... came the unwelcome sound of morning.Tenchi slowly rolled over and turned his alarm off. He had the flickering reminisce of a dream still running through his mind as he slowly sat up.He had dreamed of a faceless woman. She was affectionate, holding him close to her always, not in a suffocating way, but in a gentle caring way. In one form or another her arms were always wrapped around him somewhere, whether it be locking arms, holding hands, or having her arms wrapped him from behind. Tenchi couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness as he woke up from this dream. Better get up and start this day already instead of moping around. But still he couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard he tried. I wonder who that faceless woman was, it seemed almost so real. As if to shake him out of his revelry, the whole house shook with a big BOOM followed by the sound of the two rivals getting closer and closer to his room.  
  
"RYOKO! You stay away from Lord Tenchi's room, I won't have you going   
up there and disturbing him while he is still in bed!" came the high   
pitched voice of Aeka.  
  
And as Tenchi expected, soon came the retort that would signal the   
beginning of many more explosions to start his never boring morning.  
  
"What's wrong Little Princess? I just want to give Tenchi a nice juicy   
morning kiss, after all that is what lovers do" came a seductive reply   
by Ryoko.  
  
"I won't allow it you DEMON! This is stopping now!"  
  
Tenchi could hear and feel the energy starting to gather through the   
air. After slowly gaining control of his powers he could detect the   
Jurian energy when it was being used near him. The slow humming started as his door was blown open, much to his dismay. Now covered with soot from the explosion, Tenchi sighed inwardly and turned around only to face Ryoko and Aeka staring down at each other.  
  
"Ladies please" pleaded Tenchi. "Lets take this outside or better yet   
lets not start fighting this early in the morning ok?"  
  
As if on cue, both women turned towards him and glared at him.  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" shouted both women as a large bead of sweat   
appeared on Tenchi's head.  
  
"Ummm ok well I am gonna go down to breakfast then...please don't fight anymore girls...girls?" asked Tenchi is a quiet voice. Then looking like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car he turns to make his escape only to be grabbed by Ryoko on his left side and Aeka on his right side.  
  
"Tenchi is going to hold my arm going downstairs, after all that is what lovers do is that right...LOVER" chimed the beaming Ryoko.  
  
"No you don't you SHE-DEMON, Lord Tenchi is escorting me downstairs" and with that Aeka starts tugging on Tenchi's right arm.  
  
Another large sweat drop appears on Tenchi's forehead and he sighs   
loudly. Why do these two always have to go at it first thing in the   
morning? But by now Tenchi is used to the fighting and he doesn't say   
anything. He starts counting backwards from 5. 5...4...3...2...1... As if on queue he hears another voice at the bottom of the stairs. This one belonging to one of his 3 usual saviors...Sasami.  
  
"Breakfast is ready you guys...leave Tenchi alone Ryoko, Aeka!!" glares the young green haired princess. "You know I hate it when breakfast gets cold, and I made a breakfast that you all like!" And in a tone that would seem impossible the young princess growls "IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF TENCHI AND GO DOWN TO BREAKFAST I WON'T COOK FOR A WEEK AND YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO EAT RAMEN SO THERE!!!"  
  
This gets the attention of the two girls quickly and large beads of sweat start forming at the back of their heads, as both know...the only thing they can do in the kitchen is boil water. Hanging their heads Aeka and Ryoko quietly go down the stairs to where Sasami has already laid out breakfast for them.  
  
"Thanks Sasami, I appreciate you saving me like that. Who knows how   
much damage they would have done if you hadn't come along. I guess I'll need to get Washu to come and fix my door later tonight" he says while ruffling up the little girl's hair as he walks with her down to the table.  
  
Nokuyuki had already left for work while grandpa was having his breakfast at the shrine. Sitting down at his usual spot between Aeka and Ryoko he can feel the tension fill the air. Sasami seemed to notice this too as she tried to make some small talk between her family. Then the inevitable happened. It was the last rice ball on the plate and two pairs of chopsticks were headed its way. One from Ryoko and one from Aeka, electricity seemed to appear out of nowhere between the two women.  
  
Ryoko grinned widely showing off her two fangs before beginning to goad   
Aeka into a fight that would soon shake the household. "You know   
princess, aren't we behaving a little gluttonous for someone of your   
upbringing?" her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just because it is the   
last one doesn't mean you have to have it all to yourself. You already   
eat enough snacks as it is."  
  
"OH HO HO HO HO Ryoko, you go ahead and take the last one, I was just   
getting it for you ... couldn't you tell?" Tenchi doubted that she could possibly sound any more sarcastic.  
  
Seeing that she had the upper hand on Aeka, Ryoko them proceeded to   
glomp onto Tenchi, making circles around his chest with her index fingers.  
  
"Tenchi..." she whined "Aeka is truly a pig, why don't you tell her to go away and we can be happy together at last...like the lovers that we are"  
  
"Umm but Ryoko..." stuttered Tenchi before he was cut off from a familiar shrill cry.  
  
"You unhand him NOW YOU FILTY PIRATE, I can not allow this to continue   
any longer, NOW WE WILL SETTLE THIS" as she slammed both of her hands   
down on the table.  
  
"Your right little princess, FULL POWER" came Ryoko's battle cry as she   
started charging up her power in the palm of her hand. She hurled the   
ball of energy at Aeka, who had already put up her force field. Tenchi   
could feel the power of the two women building up to a climax very   
rapidly.  
  
"HA MAXIMUM POWER" shouted the pirate.  
  
"OH HO HO HO is that all you have Ryoko" retorted the first crown   
princess.  
  
Sasami who knew what was coming was already under the table with the   
miya'ing Ryo-oki, while Tenchi just sat there, completely dumbfounded.   
He knew what was coming next but he couldn't move. Trapped between   
these two women and with the incredible amount of power that was   
building between then, he silently prayed that he wouldn't be turned   
into a pile of dust. Just after he finished his silent prayer, a loud   
explosion could be heard from all over. The foundations of the house   
shook and a rather large cloud of debris appeared over the Masaki   
residence. The two combatants were laying down looking very swirly eyed but Tenchi was still sitting in the same position that he was in before the explosion. All three covered by a think layer of soot from head to toe. Tenchi quietly sighted to himself. Why did I have to get up this morning? Again the dream that he had started to come back into his mind. A warm embrace, was that so much to ask for? Tenchi sighed again as he starts to stand up. Then in a low quiet voice, one that almost seems menacing he tells the two girls who are still slumped over. "THAT is the last fight that is going to happen in this house today. If and that is IF you have to fight you will take it outside. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR??" his voice slowly steadily rising.  
  
Both girls turn to him and in a defeated tone answer him simultaneously   
"yes Tenchi" and with that Aeka turned around and started up stairs to   
get changed, while Ryoko teleported out of the room to somewhere unknown.  
  
"Tenchi, Tenchi, are you ok?" cried Sasami with concern in her voice.  
  
"Yes Sasami thank you. I am just so tired of being in the middle of   
those two when they are bickering. It seems like a never ending fight.   
And it is over the littlest things. Who gets the last cracker, who   
gets the last rice ball, who gets the last cookie!" Tenchi sighs again, exasperated at what he has to go through sometimes with those two women.Unfortunately Tenchi is a little short sighted sometimes and he just doesn't realize that the two women are actually fighting for his attention.  
  
"There there Tenchi, it will be ok. Will you be coming back for lunch   
today?" asked the pink eyed princess.  
  
  
"Yes I will be, can you send someone out to get me when it is ready   
Sasami. I think I will go…out after my chores but don't tell Ryoko   
or Aeka ok? I need some peace and quiet and…well just some time to   
myself ok?"  
  
"Ok Tenchi, see you later"  
  
"Bye bye Sasami, remember don't say anything" and with that he turns   
around and starts walking towards the carrot fields while dusting off   
his shirt.  
  
Something is bothering him thinks Sasami. I wonder what it could be, I hate to see him like that. He almost looks depressed...no melancholy would be the word for it. Well I better go bring Washu some breakfast and ask her to fix Tenchi's room again. With that last thought the little princess sighs and begins putting up the dishes and finishing her morning chores.  
  
  
Later at the carrot fields, What am I going to do thinks Tenchi. He gets down and picks up another carrot before throwing it into the basket he is toting on his back. I wonder where I can go to have some alone time. God knows I don't want to go back to the house. It will just end up more fighting and more explosions. He lets out a big sigh at the thought of that. I could go take a walk but I walk everywhere anyways...fishing...I think that I will do that. I should be finished here soon, and I have about an hour and a half or so before lunch. Now I just have to sneak into the tool shed and grab the fishing poles while making sure no one notices wryly thinks Tenchi. It always seemed like a difficult task to escape the princess and the x-space pirate. Their scrutiny over him always made getting away from them difficult, well that was unless he had to do chores. Having pulled out his last carrot for the day and tossing it into the basket he begins to make his way to the shed. Ryo-oki will be really happy with all these carrots. This should be enough to last her a good two days he chuckles silently to himself. Quietly he starts to make his way down to the house…going down the steps one step at a time being   
careful not to fall. He hopes that no one will see him or that Sasami   
won't forget her promise to keep his outing a secret. He enters the shack and quietly puts down the basket of carrots. Rummaging around for a few minutes he looks for his fishing pole and some bait. Finding what he needs, he quietly heads down to the lake, but unknown to him are two pairs of eyes watching him, one yellow and one red. Meanwhile in a different part of town...  
  
In the place also known as Miho-Kiyo's place, the two Galaxy police   
resident officers are just waking up, well at least one of them.   
"Mmmmmm" the teal haired officer says to no one in particular.   
Saturdays are nice, and the best part is we have a week long vacation   
from work, and we are on emergency calls so we don't even have to do   
patrols thought Kiyone happily.  
  
"Mihoshi, wake up...Mihoshi are you there?" Kiyone sighs as she should have realized by now what it would take to get Mihoshi to wake up. "Mihoshi, lets go and have lunch at Tenchi's today." With that   
Mihoshi's eye lids snap open and she bolts up.  
  
"Kiyone! That's a GREAT IDEA! Lets go lets go lets go now! I can't wait to see what Sasami is going to make for lunch, udon, fried noodles, teriyaki beef, pork cutlet..."  
  
"OK OK MIHOSHI..STOP BABBLING and lets go get ready to go then!" Kiyone   
hollers in her take control of Mihoshi and get her back on track voice.  
  
After getting ready, the two resident officers step in front of a newly installed star shaped door next to their closet. Flipping the switch from Yagami to Tenchi's house the duo step slowly through the   
inter-dimensional portal...courtesy of Washu of course...the greatest   
scientific genius in the universe. Blinking a few times to clear out   
the bright pink stars they see, the two are greeted by the familiar look of their old room. Mihoshi was the first one to take off running for the kitchen.  
  
"Lets go Kiyone, can't you smell lunch, oh I hope we aren't too late, oh oh I hope they made extra for us too" giggled the blond. And before Kiyone could protest she felt herself being pulled along by her partner.  
  
Kiyone opened her mouth but...oh forget it, when it comes to lunch...or breakfast and dinner for that matter there was no stopping Mihoshi. Sighing quietly to herself, she lets her partner drag her along the hall way and down the stairs where they are greeted by the little pink eyed princess.  
  
"Kiyone, Mihoshi, hello!" exclaimed Sasami in her usual cheerful manner.  
  
"Hi Sasami, we thought we would drop by for lunch if that is ok?" asked Mihoshi."Because…umm well because Kiyone and I went singing last night and we sang for too long…and you know Kiyone once you start singing it's really hard for you to stop and you were eating like such a pig at the kar…"

"M I H O S H I!!!" And before Mihoshi could utter another word, Kiyone had already covered the blonds mouth with the palm of her hand.Looking really embarrassed and red in the face she turned to Sasami and asked "Would you guys mind Sasami?"  
  
"Of course not, you two are always welcome for breakfast, lunch and dinner!" cheerfully replied Sasami. "Oh Mihoshi can you help me get the rest of lunch out, and Kiyone can you go get Tenchi for me please? And oh, if you see Aeka or Ryoko can you tell them lunch is ready. But I am sure they will come about as soon as they smell it so you don't have to worry too much about those two."  
  
"No problem Sasami, I'll be back in a little bit, and thanks again for   
letting us stay for lunch." With that Kiyone turned around and slowly   
walked towards the front door of the house. "Oh Sasami, do you know   
where Tenchi is? Is he out in the fields, or training with grandpa?"  
  
"Oh he said he was thinking about going fishing, so he is probably at the lake" Came a cheerful reply.  
  
"Ok, thanks Sasami" and with that Kiyone is out the front door.  
  
At the docks Tenchi is lost in thoughts. All thoughts of fishing left   
him about 30 minutes ago when he had stopped throwing out his line.   
Why do those two always have to fight, why can't they be like the other four. Can't we all get along?? He chuckles at himself at that last thought...now where had he heard that before. But god would it be too much to ask for a few days of peace and quiet. I mean I don't want any of the girls to leave. But I just want the fighting to stop, at least for a little bit. It's not like I am asking for world peace. Although with those two I might as well be asking for that and the cure to world hunger all rolled up into one he thought to himself bitterly. I hate getting caught in the middle of their fights too, pulling me apart like some little rag doll. I am NOT a rag doll. He could feel the stress starting to build up into it again as he starts gripping the fishing pole harder and harder. I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! Why won't they let me decide on my own? What if I don't want to be with either one of them. I know I am feeling lonely inside. It's not like an empty house, it's just something that is missing. What am I missing...it is...I can't put my finger on it...but it is...  
  
Still deep in thought, Tenchi doesn't notice Kiyone approach him from   
behind. Hmmm she thinks to herself. Ryoko is always glomping on to   
him, I wonder what would happen if someone else did that to him but   
maybe not as extreme though. She quietly giggles to herself at the   
thought if her coming onto Tenchi. Not that it was a completely   
ridiculous idea, it's just that it has been so long since she has even   
thought of flirting with man. Damn Mihoshi must be rubbing off on me,   
that bubble head has me giggling like her now. Well Kiyone if you do it now would be the perfect time...lets just see what his reaction would be then...shall we?  
  
Thoughts were racing through Tenchi's mind now, trying to find out what   
he was missing, what was wrong....until he realized what he was missing. He could sum it all up in one world. Intimacy, not anything to do with sex, but just closeness...yes that was it! Just as he had finished that thought he felt something stir near him and then two arms hugged him from behind. His whole body tensed, ready to bolt and expecting to be glomped all over. But that never happened, for a second those arms just held him, and he felt someone's chin on his shoulder, and with that came the smell of some type of flowery shampoo, almost like roses. Something told him that this wasn't right, that he shouldn't sit there…that he should move, run, get up at least and find out who this person was, but he was frozen, not with fear but with the realization that...this kind of a hug felt nice.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts Tenchi" came the soft voice of Kiyone Makabi.It wasn't said in a seductive way that Ryoko would have said it...it was soft and sincere, with no ulterior motives behind it. Kiyone thought it was somehow strange how fast Tenchi's muscles tensed and then relaxed, she honestly expected him to jump into the lake from the pier and swim for his life.  
  
Slowly Tenchi looked over to Kiyone, their faces inches apart, and he   
could feel the heat rising from his face. Slowly starting to blush he   
greeted the green haired woman. She is beautiful but then again you fool all the girls are, and that smile, yes all the girls have pretty smiles too…but it's just that you don't get to see hers as often as the others.You know come to think of it, there aren't many times that I have seen her smile, but when she does she can light up a room. 

"Hi Kiyone, how's it going?" me managed to stutter out with minimal nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Not too bad Tenchi thanks, Mihoshi and I dropped by for lunch and Sasami sent me out to find you and your two devoted followers" smirked Kiyone.  
  
"HA HA HA Kiyone, since when did you start becoming a comedian." came the sarcastic reply. Tenchi started to slowly get up when it seemed like Kiyone just realized that she still kneeling behind him with her arms around his shoulders. She looked away really quickly as she let him go. I could be wrong, but I could have sworn that I saw her blushing? thought Tenchi. "Well you know that Mihoshi and you are always welcome for any meal, or to come over anytime. 

As they slowly start making their way back to the house they exchange what seem to be nervous glances at each other. Well that is no surprise for Tenchi though, he always seemed a little nervous around the girls, just more so around Ryoko and Aeka.  
  
"So Tenchi" Kiyone asks him trying to start some sort of conversation,   
"how come you are fishing today? I mean usually you are at the house or something no?"  
  
"Well Kiyone, to be honest, I just wanted to get away from all the   
fighting and grabbing. They had a fight again this morning...I know it's nothing out of the ordinary but I just really wish I had some peace and quiet sometimes. I mean I wouldn't trade this life for a normal one…I just wish that they would tone it down sometimes."  
  
Looking at Tenchi, Kiyone notices that his usually clean cloths had dirt and soot marks on them.  
  
"Hmmm looks like Ryoko and Aeka did one of their full power blows huh"   
says Kiyone in a matter of fact tone. I swear how do the avoid killing this poor boy, I'd hate to be stuck in the middle of those two. "You know Tenchi, I've seen you take charge of situations before, why don't you just ... take charge of them, or decide between the two?"  
  
At the sound of Kiyone's last suggestion, his face darkened some."It's not that I don't like them, it's just that they are pulling me every which way. I can't take it. I don't love one of them more then   
another. I mean come on Kiyone, could you imagine what would happen if   
I brought a girl back from school or something and Aeka and Ryoko saw   
her? She would probably be cut in half and electrocuted even before she thought she did something wrong."  
  
Listening to what he has just said, Kiyone couldn't help but smile at the thought. That smile turned bigger and bigger until she was trying to stifle a giggle. But unfortunately for her that didn't work and she ended up laughing so hard that tears started coming out of her eyes.Tenchi couldn't understand what in the world that he said could possibly be so funny, but her laughter was infectious and he too started chuckling. When the fit of laughter finally left the two people, they were both rubbing their eyes trying to dry their tears. That was the first time Tenchi had heard Kiyone laugh so hard. It's like she has this hard exterior that she doesn't let down very often. But then again you would have to have one to deal with Mihoshi all the time I suppose, again Tenchi chuckles softly to himself.  
  
Kiyone on the other hand had her own thoughts. Hell I would hate to be on the receiving end of Aeka and Ryoko when it comes to Tenchi, but then again I am a Detective of the Galaxy Police and I can pretty much stand up for myse...umm where did that thought come from.... As if snapping her out of her thoughts she heard Tenchi softly chuckling beside her again, but this time he was looking at her in a different way. Not that Kiyone minded but it was like he was laughing at her.  
  
"Hey what are you laughing at?" demanded Kiyone.  
  
"Oh it's nothing Kiyone, I just ...well I never really seen this side of you very often, like just right now you seem so carefree. And I never seen you laugh as much as you did just now, but then again with Mihoshi around you always seem so tense."  
  
"Hmph, now who is being the comedian Mr. Masaki" replied Kiyone dryly.  
  
"Hehehe shhhh I didn't mean it like a bad thing, sorry if I offended you Kiyone" a small voice came out of Tenchi.  
  
My god he really is sorry...I was just joking with him the way he talks to me it is as if he thinks I'm Aeka or something. "Tenchi I was just kidding, relax, I'm not a princess and I don't get offended easily. That is something I've built myself up against...you got to when you live with Mihoshi. That girl always telling our secrets I swear, like the time that we couldn't afford to take a shower more then once every few days cause we spent most of our money on karaoke. I don't know how I let her convince me to go karaoke 4 nights in a row. I swear ARG!!!!." Suddenly out of nowhere the now dubbed "Mihoshi Vein" was starting to pop out of Kiyone's forehead. (That is the vein that always appears when Kiyone has to deal with Mihoshi's antics or an accident caused by the ditz.)  
  
"Kiyone, Kiyone..." Tenchi gasped between fits of laughter, "relax it's ok...it's just us too here"  
  
Suddenly Kiyone stopped, her vein disappeared and she two started   
laughing. Both people holding their sides and leaning on each other for support while they slowly made their way back to the house, reminding about the craziness of their lives.  
  
As they reach the house Tenchi turns to Kiyone. "Hey Kiyone, thanks for our little talk. I needed that, in fact I feel much better." He smiles at Kiyone as she nods her head.  
  
"No problem Tenchi, to be honest I feel much better myself" as she smiled back at him. "Maybe we can do that again sometime?" oh my god I can't believe I just said that! Why not it's not like you are asking for something shady the other side of her mind responded and besides that was the first good conversation you have had in a while. Don't push it away. I'm not but here comes the rejections, I can see the "deer caught in the headlights look again". I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea and think I am trying to throw myself at him. HE isn't, why don't you listen to yourself Kiyone's mind argued with herself.  
  
Tenchi was truly surprised. That would be the last thing that he   
expected to hear from Kiyone. When he finally found his voice he   
replied candidly "Yeah that sounds good to me too, I hope we can have a   
lot more of these talks Kiyone. Come on lets go in, I bet the others   
are all inside." He smiled shyly and opened the door for Kiyone.  
  
Unknown to Tenchi and Kiyone, their actions were being followed up by a certain space pirate and princess.So intrigued by their actions (Tenchi and Kiyone's that they have temporarily called a truce in their rivalry to investigate this new scenario that was playing out before their very eyes.

Inside Kiyone's mind was racing through a lot of different thoughts.   
It's been some time since someone has treated you like a woman, open   
doors for you and what not. Just say thanks and go through. The little part of her mind that she had blocked off so that she could be a GP officer told her she should take his hand and they should walk through together like out of one of those romantic movies. But of course the more reasonable side won the argument, "Thanks Tenchi" Kiyone smiled and went inside with Tenchi following behind her.


	3. No Need for Practice and Revelations

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:The cast of Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC and Pioneer.This 

story is not used to make any kind of profit, it is just for people to enjoy.Thank you

A/N:Sorry everyone I seem to be having trouble with the formatting.I'll try to get this one right and fix the others, sorry about that.Oh and sorry the wait was so long and it's kinda short…summer school sucking up a lot of time.Well that's it and hope you enjoy 8 )

No Need For Practice and Revelations

Lunch passed by uneventfully much to Tenchi's chagrin.He did notice something though.Aeka and Ryoko weren't eating like they usually do.In fact the two weren't even fighting with each other, which Tenchi thought was absolutely mind boggling.But, rather then look a gift horse in the mouth, Tenchi thought about what awaited him after lunch.He could already imagine all the bumps and bruises that were about to form on his hands, arms, legs and not to mention his head.Sighing quietly he resigned himself to his fate and started his trek to the shrine.

"That was a great lunch as always Sasami, I'll be back in a bit after training with grandpa" he called back sighing one more time before he passes through the front door.

"Ok Tenchi, don't get too hurt today" replied the cheerful little girl, as she hoped that grandpa would take it easier on him today.

Walking up the steps of the shrine, Tenchi was again caught in his relelations.I really need a break from all this.Just a little vacation with me, some soda, and my sketch pad.Oh and lets not forget quiet.Like today at lunch, I need more lunches like that.

Without realizing it, Tenchi found himself half way up the steps to the shrine.At the top stood grandpa with his bokken resting on his shoulders.

"Tenchi, you're late" chastised grandpa."We are going to have to make up for this in practice today.But I must cut practice a little bit short so we will have to work extra extra hard."

Oh great…today I am gonna be in a whole new world of hurt…

Inwardly Tenchi sighed, he knew this was coming along with probably a life lesson.But before he could follow that thought any closer, as he was nearing the top of the stairs he heard his grandpa's battle cry in front of him.Looking up he saw the flash in his Yosho's glasses as a white streak flew down towards him with the bokken tip pointed at his chest.

Trying to force himself to think clearly, Tenchi managed to barely side step to the right of grandpa's charge.But sadly that wasn't enough to save the young man.Grandpa had taken the bokken and was now swinging it in a arc around his left side aiming right for the back of Tenchi's head.The blow had stunned the young boy and left him for the moment without a thought.And before he knew what was happening he could feel all the impacts of the bokken all over his backside.Mini explosions of pain were registering into his brain.And when he started to turn around he instantly regretted doing so and thought that it might be better to look away.The sight that Tenchi so feared manifested itself in what appeared to be three bokkens, one heading for both sides his shoulders and one towards the middle of his chest.Reeling backwards Tenchi struggles to catch his breath.

"Tenchi, focus on the battle at hand.Your inner spirit is in too much turmoil.In going to a place where you know a battle will take place; you must cleanse your mind.When you come to the shrine for training you should know that you need to be ready to practice.Just like the battleground of life, you must ALWAYS be prepared.Even if you are unsure of your decisions, you must think about your choices with a clear mind.Come, let us go up to the shrine and we can finish your training for the day.

Sighing quietly Tenchi resigned himself to the task at hand.After accepting the bokken from his grandfather Tenchi slips into a defensive stance.And after what seemed like endless minutes, neither combatants have moved.

Man why doesn't grandpa attack?Maybe he wants me to attack first…

Seeing Tenchi lose his focus was all that Yosho needed.Like a panther Yosho crossed the gap between him and Tenchi with lightning speed.If Tenchi hadn't seen the reflection off Yosho's glasses, Tenchi would never have been able to deflect the uppercut swing the elder Masaki was delivering.Focusing once again he put all his efforts into the unfolding battle.Pushing off Yohsho's bokken, Tenchi takes a small hop backwards; landing deftly on his feet, in one swift motion he settles into a half crouch before springing forward.The tip of his bokken pointed leading towards the stomach of Katsuhito.Had the opponent been anyone other then Yosho, Tenchi's attack would have had a high chance of connecting and disabling his opponent.With a resounding "crack" Tenchi's bokken was forced down towards the ground.Looking up and expecting to see the worst he sees Grandpa standing to his left and his bokken sliding along the length of his own, heading quickly towards his head.Letting his instincts take over, Tenchi leaned backwards to try to avoid the incoming blow.A split second later he realized that he was going to get hit in the head still.He would most likely end up sprawled on back which was now covered with fresh bruises.With the desperation of a dying man, Tenchi pushed himself into a last minute back flip, pushing out with his legs as hard as he could, arching his back and trying to get maximum extension.As he was rolling his body over, he could see grandpa's swing go over to the spot where his face used to be.Landing awkwardly on his hands didn't help make the situation any better for the young prince.Dropping his legs to the ground, Tenchi settles in a very low crouched stance.His left leg leading and bokken resting in his right hand, the tip pointing somewhere behind him.Tenchi pondered his next move, and after a fraction of a second which he said a silent prayer he charges.Springing again with another charging attack, this time he snaps his bokken in a perpendicular position across his body, left hand behind the blade thrusting outwards.Although not completely surprised by the attack Katsuhito was impressed by his grandson's speed.Holding his bokken parallel to his body he easily blocks Tenchi's attack and jumps backwards to gain some room for his next attack.Upon landing Grandpa charges forward aiming for Tenchi's stomach.Seeing this attack at the last moment, but not being fast enough, Tenchi takes a blow to his side.The impact was more then he could take.The pain quickly spread throughout the rest of his body as his vision starts to dim.Everything around him slowed down, staggering and dropping down to one knee and using his bokken for support he breathes heavily trying to clear his vision.

"Tenchi, you must remember that every action or lack there of will have its consequence.Your reckless attacks although very good have detrimental effects if you do not connect.Do not forget that every action has a number of possible reactions.You should judge which action you need to take accordingly.Another thing, these lessons are not just used for fighting, they are also life lessons too.That will be all for today, and please tell Sasami that I won't be coming down for dinner today.I have some work I have to do at the shrine."

And with that Katsuhito turned around and left to go back to his shrine office."Oh and Tenchi one last thing, be focused tomorrow, we will be working even harder."

Oh great, just what I need, at least now I can let Washu know ahead of time that I will be in her lab.Sighing quietly At least grandpa has a sense of humor…at least I hope.  
  


Slowly and a little unsure of his steps, Tenchi staggers down the shrine stairs.Each step for him feels heavier and heavier.I need to sit down just for a little bit…just to catch my breath.Looking around Tenchi finds a tree a few feet from the step that he is on.With a loud sigh and a painful groan our battered hero manages to settle down into a semi-comfortable position.Sitting with one knee close to his chest and the other folded under it, drifting off to sleep he dreams again of a unnamed woman.

-At the same time in the women's bath…

"AH-CHOOOOO" 

"Bless you Kiyone, you know maybe you should put on some more clothes or something, you wouldn't want to catch a cold would you?I have some cough medicine if you want…in fact you should take that right away or maybe we should visit Washu, she is always making something cooky in her lab…"

"Mihoshi…WE'RE IN THE BATH, IT'S HOT!!!!I DON'T NEED MEDICINE AND I DEFINATLY DON'T NEED TO SEE WASHU!!!!"Out of breath, and the Mihoshi vein pulsating furiously, Kiyone tries to calm herself down by sinking down lower into the bath, letting the warm waters calm and soothe her body.Closing her eyes she can feel her muscles starting to relax.

I swear we are on a mini-vacation and this girl is causing me so much stress that I can't even relax for a minute.I wonder how Tenchi is doing with his practice…

At the thought of Tenchi, the teal haired officer can feel the heat rising to her cheeks.God this is so embarrassing, I'm acting like a little girl…all this blushing and giggling…gah this isn't me!

"See Kiyone you're all red, are you sure you aren't running a fever?And why are you smiling like that?Maybe I should get Washu or at least a thermometer.You never can be too careful you know…"

"Mihoshi, really I'm fine.I'm just a little tired that's all."

"But Kiyone…"

"Mihoshi" came the quiet interruption.At this point Kiyone was looking down at the water, and what she said was so quiet that even Mihoshi knew it was serious."Mihoshi…what is it about Tenchi that draws you to him?I mean why do you and the other girls like him so much.Mihoshi has known Kiyone long enough to realize that when Kiyone uses that soft tone of voice it meant that there was something serious on her mind.

"Ummm…well Kiyone, this is sort of embarrassing, I mean…well what I'm trying to say is…" breathing deeply, Mihoshi tries to explain again…"well you see Kiyone, Tenchi…he's a sweet boy, I mean who would put up with all of us?I mean we are a like a big family now and he brought us together.One space pirate and her ship, two princesses, one mad scientists and two GP's.You notice he never yells at us well that isn't true, he yells ad Aeka and Ryoko sometimes but that is because they're always blowing something up with their fighting.I mean he gets nervous sometimes but I guess that is part of what makes Tenchi, Tenchi.Umm Kiyone can I ask you something now?"

"Sure, go ahead Mihoshi" Although I am sure I already know what you want to ask me…

"Do you know what you're getting Tenchi for his birthday?"

Upon hearing the question made a rather large bead of sweat form on the back of teal haired detective's head."Ummm no Mihoshi…I completely forgot.It's in two days right?"

"Yup, well you better hurry Kiyone, cause Aeka and Ryoko will probably try to use this opportunity to impress him…so if you want to have a chance with him you better hurry and find something good for him too."

If it was possible for Kiyone's face to turn any redder, it would have.After registering what Mihoshi had said, the vein on Kiyone's head started pulsating at an awkward beat.If it beat any harder it would have probably burst.By now Kiyone's face had turned from red to now an angry purple."EXACTLY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MIHOSHI!!!??"

"Well…ummm…Kiyone…you don't have to be angry.Everyone likes Tenchi one way or another.You don't have to be shy about it you know…hehehe."Then with a thoughtful look she asked her partner "I wonder how Ryoko or Aeka will take the news that you like Tenchi now too…"

Before she could say another word a primal scream cut her off.The house shook, the birds stopped chirping…and there was dead silence.When Mihoshi dared to open her eyes she saw that she was alone in the bath.

I hope she knows what she is getting herself into… and with that last thought Mihoshi went to get dressed, after all it was almost time for Space Police Police Man.

Back in the forest Tenchi had woken up from his restful nap.But as soon as he stood up he regretted his decision to stop earlier.Umph, great now my whole body feels like it is going to fall apart.I swear I think grandpa takes this training stuff too seriously.I mean ok we had to go Jurai and I had to fight Kagato, but still…everything is ok now right?No more women crashing down at my house…thank the gods, and no more being kidnapped.Everything is almost normal now…well as normal as it can get around here.Maybe everyone won't mind if I take a day off and get away.Just to relax and find myself…

Looking down at his watch he realizes that if he doesn't hurry and make it to the bath he won't be out in time for dinner…and no one in the Masaki house dared to bring on the ire of the little green haired princess.Groaning through his teeth Tenchi picks up his pace thinking about an angry Sasami with a big wok as his inspiration to make him home.

…meanwhile at the docks

Kiyone just needed some time alone.But she couldn't deny what her partner said.In fact everything she said was true.She would have to deal with Aeka and Ryoko, she couldn't keep her feelings for him held up inside her much longer.They say if you keep your emotions inside you for too long you become cold and unfeeling.And after a while you forget what it is to love and be loved.Could that be happening to me?Am I forgetting what it is like to care for someone…to really care?No way that can't happen to me, I'm Kiyone, the one everyone depends on, the one who's suppose to be strong and independent…I don't need anyone…I'm fine just the way I am….What Kiyone was about to admit next was something she wouldn't, couldn't tell anyone, but she figured if she was going to try to be honest to Tenchi, she would have to start being honest to herself.I am lonely….With this last thought, Kiyone let out a sigh and she could have sworn at the same time the chill of the afternoon air got a few degrees colder.


	4. No Need for Running

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:The cast of Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC and Pioneer.This 

story is not used to make any kind of profit, it is just for people to enjoy.Thank you 8 )

A/N:I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews.I'll try to give additional insights into the characters as how I interpret them so that you can get a better feel for their motivations or reasons.Thanks again for reading 8 )

Chapter 3:No Need for Running

Trying as hard as his battered body could, he still wasn't able to make it on time for dinner.Just as he limped into the dining room, he saw that everyone had already cleared their spots at the table.Before he could say another word an angry little princess stormed his way.

"Tenchi!Where were you?Aeka and Ryoko were getting so worried about you that they forgot about their fighting!Not only that but your dinner is cold now too."

Seeing the little princess pout was enough to turn any fearsome giant into a gentle giant.

"I'm really sorry about that Sasami, Grandpa and I were training and after we trained I wasn't feeling well and I decided to stop and sit for a bit.And then I accidentally fell asleep."

"Oh that's o.k. Tenchi, we were just worried about you.You know he trains you hard because he cares about you, and he wants you to be able to protect all of us young pretty girls" giggled the chef of the house.

"Sasami…ohhh you shouldn't say things like that.Besides you all can protect yourselves you know.Anyways, what's for dinner…but better wait on that, I want to get cleaned up a bit first before I eat.Can you keep dinner warm a little bit longer please?"

"Sure Tenchi, just get me when you want to have dinner, I'll be in the living room playing games" she replied cheerfully.

And with that Tenchi dragged himself upstairs to his room.Grabbing some fresh boxers, pants and shirt he went to find some relief for his aching body.Grandpa should take it a bit easier on me, after all these girls are more then capable of taking care of themselves.And besides what if I'm not around…they'll just have to learn to manage on their ownWith that thought Tenchi laughed out loud.Manage on their own…lets see…Aeka and Ryoko blowing up the house, Mihoshi sleeping all day on the balcony, poor Kiyone and Sasami trying to keep everyone in line.O.K., O.K Grandpa maybe you do have a point.I see that I can't ever leave them and I wouldn't want to.But what if they were to leave me?I wouldn't want to see any of them go…Ending his train of thought was the rumbling coming from Tenchi's stomach.Quickly he got dressed and went downstairs in search of his long awaited dinner.

…Meanwhile at the docks

Kiyone got up and stretched.She had been sitting for a bit since her revelation.Even admitting it made her feel weak.What about my career?I need my career, that is who I am, it's what defines me as a person.Striving to be the best that I can be no matter what the job, whether it is as a Galaxy Police officer or working at one of our part time jobs.And what's wrong with being the best?I certainly don't want to be the worst.Then a voice she rarely heard made its appearance in her head.But I know why you work so hard Kiyone.And I know why you've made your work your one and only priority, desiring promotion after promotion.You can't hide these things from me, after all, I am you.You forgot?Let me tell you why you work so hard then.When you work hard you don't have time to care for anyone, time to fall in love.You have something that won't ever go away.I know you are a hard worker Kiyone, but you can't just shut the world out, you can't close your heart.I know you don't want to remember the man who caused you all that pain.The one who drove you to succeed, but not all men are like that…

How do you know?! the other side of her mind cried out.You can't trust that side of your mind.That is the side you locked away.Promotions won't bring you any pain or sorrow!The only way for sorrow to find you is if you were demoted, and the Kiyone I know would NEVER allow herself to be demoted…even with that ditz Mihoshi around!

No…but the Kiyone I know is different, she's…

She was a naïve little girl who didn't know anything until it was too late.She followed what you told her, she followed her heart.From that time on she has forsaken you.

You know you can't think with your brain all the time.True the brain is calculating and it makes sound choices for you.But it doesn't know the other joys of life.When was the last time you truly enjoyed yourself Kiyone?When was the last time you were truly happy?And why did you move out of the Masaki house?Did that move make you happy?

It doesn't matter, you don't need anyone but yourself.You are independent, and you will not…can not be a burden anyone else.

Anyone but yourself…right Kiyone?How long will you suffer like this?How long will you use your promotion and work as an excuse to bury yourself away from everyone else?How long Kiyone?You might have closed your heart, but I will always be here.And although you have long since listened to me, it's been long since you have been happy…

It was like listening to Ryoko and Aeka fight.Her heart and her head were telling her different things.Things they both knew affected her.It's true a long time ago she had been naïve.And for that she paid the price.Since then Kiyone threw herself into her career.After all something like that couldn't hurt you.At least not in the way a man could.

Kiyone shook her head to try to clear the little nagging voices up.A long time ago she vowed not to listen to her heart ever again.Sealing it up within herself so that no one could ever open it.But she knew that was a lie.But she chose to live that lie and find comfort in her work.Maybe now is time to go back on that decision and let the healing start…She knew though the decision wouldn't be so simple.It was always easy to say those things but in reality it was different.I told myself after I got over him that I was fine.And I am…aren't I?

…FLASHBACK…four years ago at the Police Academe 

**"Kiyone, Kiyone" came the voice of a concerned Mihoshi."You can't lock yourself in your room forever.Come out Kiyone, I'm worried about you.It's been almost 3 days; you don't go to class, you don't eat or anything…Kiyone if you don't open that door I'm going to have to break it down."**

** **

**"Go away Mihoshi" came a dull voice.**

** **

***Crash!!!!!*which was then followed by a "Owwwwwww, WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH".But soon the crying subsided."Kiyone as your best friend, I demand you to open that door and come on out!"**

** **

**"Leave me alone Mihoshi!I don't want to come out and I'm not hungry, just LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

** **

**That was the most life in her voice that she had heard from Kiyone in the last three days.Mihoshi knew better then to leave Kiyone like this.At first she thought that it was just the normal grieving period.It's been three days, she should at least come out, this is enough.With just the dumb luck that Mihoshi had she pushed a few random buttons on the number pad on the door and she was greeted with an audible *click*.**

** **

**Inside Mihoshi was just awestruck.The room looked like it had been ransacked.Clothes flung across the room, the bad wasn't even on the frame anymore.Her normal controlled partner was sitting in the middle of the room.The tears that had stained her cheeks were readily available.In fact Mihoshi noted she didn't even change from that night that she went to surprise him…**

** **

**Going to one of the blinds she flipped it open revealing the starry scenery of vast open space and the twinkling stars.Turning around she took a good look at her partner.Kiyone was a mess, still in the clothes that she went out to see him in.Her eyes were all puffy and red, her fine teal hair was all knotted and wild."Come on Kiyone we need to get you washed up then we can figure out what to do next.You can't just sit here forever."**

** **

**"I know I know Mihoshi…I just don't know why.I did everything for him and I would do anything he asked me to.And…" unable to finish Kiyone just cried quietly holding onto Mihoshi.**

…Back to the Present

Kiyone smiled wistfully to herself.It was the day after my bath that I promised not to open up and keep my heart to myself.Standing up and stretching Kiyone barely noticed the one lone tear that had drifted down past her cheek.Wiping the tear away and putting on a brave mask in case there was anyone still roaming around the house the teal haired detective made her way into the one place where she could feel warm.

Coming down the stairs Tenchi was calling for the little princess."Sasami…Sasami are you here?"Hmm no answer…and the house is unusually quiet.I wonder where everyone could be.They were all here a minute ago.Upon reaching the kitchen Tenchi found a note written by Sasami to him. 

Hey Tenchi, 

It was still kind of early and Ryoko and Aeka wanted to go to the mall so we could look for a gift for your birthday.We won't be back too late, and dinner is in the oven.Oh and the password is "Crab" so don't forget to put in the password or the oven will teleport you outside into the lake.And to answer why we have a password on the oven…well it's because Ryoko and Aeka are always trying to get the leftovers so Washu put that in for me.

See you later Tenchi,

Sasami

So with eel and rice on his mind Tenchi makes his way into the kitchen heading for the oven.Pushing the crab button where the clock of the oven used to be, a holopad appeared in front of him.Greeting him was the sound of Mecha-Washu, "Please enter the password"

Where the heck does Washu get her crazy ideas anyways…sheesh.

Punching in the password, Tenchi hears a "hisss" come from the oven, like it was depressurizing.Taking a hold of the latch, he lowered down the front of the oven to reveal his steaming meal, all set out on a tray ready for him to eat.Balancing the tray in one hand and opening the drawer to get some chopsticks he made his way to the bar in the kitchen.No point in using the dining table if I'm gonna be eating alone.Taking a bite of his eel he sighs happily.Man this is good, I wonder if I can get her to make me some tomorrow before I go to work in the fields.You don't get better then Sasami's cooking, even if it is being reheated.

Just as he placed his chopsticks in his bowl of rice, the kitchen door that led to the backyard opened.Thinking that no one was home, Tenchi's hand tensed around his chopsticks ready to make a flying leap for his assailant.

To Tenchi's surprise in walked a downtrodden Kiyone.When she looked up she saw Tenchi grinning sheepishly still holding his chopsticks like he was going to plunge it into her.Something stirred inside her at that moment, something that pushed away all the frustration and the sadness during the day.But even though those thoughts were shoved aside for the moment, they still lay dormant there waiting to emerge at anytime.Giving him a half smiled she asked, "What?Are you gonna try to poke me to death with that thing?"

Looking completely dumbfounded Tenchi put down his makeshift weapons and laughed nervously."Hehe, you be quiet, I wasn't expecting anyone to be home, Sasami said that everyone went to go to the mall…I just got a little nervous when the door started opening by itself."Taking a closer look at Kiyone's face Tenchi thought that her eyes looked a little red…bloodshot…almost like she could have been crying.

"Well anyways Kiyone, did you eat yet?You look like you can use a warm meal too eh?"

"Umm I don't want to bother you Tenchi, I can go out and get something myself.Don't worry about it…"

"No not at all Kiyone, I can't finish this meal that Sasami left me, why don't we split it?"

"Oh Tenchi are you sure I don't want to be any trouble besides…"

"Besides nothing Kiyone, it's fine really."By this time Tenchi was already up and grabbing another bowl and set of chopsticks from the drawer."Would you like anything to drink also?Tea, Juice, none of the above…all of the above?"

For some reason Tenchi was starting to get nervous.Idiot what is there to get nervous about, she isn't going to try to do anything to you.She's been nothing but courteous and friendly.Although…would it be bad if she did try something?At this thought Tenchi started turning red in the face.Trying to busy himself with getting some juice out of the fridge, he didn't even hear Kiyone tell him that she didn't want any.

"Umm Tenchi…didn't you hear me?I said that I didn't want any juice…"What's wrong with that boy…all of a sudden he seems so nervous.My God he probably thinks that I am gonna make a move on him or something now that he and I are alone.Jeeze, I don't know if he's either got a big head or just paranoid.Although living in this house I'd probably go with paranoid.Letting his obvious mistake slide, Kiyone thanked him for the juice and started eating.

Tenchi on the other hand had started to calm down.This is Kiyone we're talking about, she has no interest in you and everything is gonna be fine.Just relax Tenchi…

Both of them were eating in silence, deep in their own thoughts until Tenchi spoke up.  
  


"Hey Kiyone, how come you didn't go out with everyone else?"

"Oh, I didn't know they went out, I was out on the docks…I guess I was just lost in my own little world."

"Ahh I see, you know it almost seems out of place when we do get some peace and quiet around here.It's amazing isn't it."

Kiyone nodded her head and tucked some of her teal hair behind her ear.Quietly the two adults listened to the crickets that could be heard through the windows while enjoying their meal in comforting silence.

It sure is nice to be able to have a meal without explosions…and with Tenchi here too.I wonder when everyone else will be back, although I suppose I should just listen for an explosion and that would answer that

And only after both were done, together they cleared their plates and bowls putting them in the Washu-Washer 2000.

"Hey Kiyone, why don't you stay the night.I mean it's already late and…well it would be better probably if you just stayed here."O.K. could that have sounded any worse…"I mean don't take that the wrong way I'm not trying to suggest that you know…you and I and…

At first Kiyone looked confused…then that confusion turned slowly into embarrassment."It's O.K. Tenchi I know what you mean, thanks for the offer…I appreciate it."After a moment of thought Kiyone asked "Tenchi, do you want to watch T.V. or something…I mean there is some time to kill and we don't have anything to do."

Glad to have the subject changed Tenchi found himself smiling a bit."Sure that sounds good, is there anything you want to watch?"Holding the door kitchen door open for Kiyone he waited patiently for her to go through first.

There he goes again, you know you enjoy it Kiyone.Shaking her head more at herself then anything else she made her way past Tenchi into the living room.Thanks to Washu, the residents at the Masaki house had the most advanced if not the most complicated entertainment center in the whole universe.

"Go ahead and find something to watch Kiyone, I'll make some popcorn to eat while we watch.Did you want anything to drink?"

"Just some tea if you would Tenchi, that would be great."

"Sure thing Kiyone", with that Tenchi's head disappeared again back into the kitchen.And thus began Kiyone's struggles.You know…if you look at the way you two are acting, it would almost be like you two were a married couple…if not a married one then one that has at least been going out for a long time.Look at this he's bringing you tea, popping popcorn, it's like a romantic evening at home…now all you have to do is find a little romantic movie for you two to enjoy….But the responsible side of Kiyone's conscience wouldn't go down without a fight.

Just what do you think you are doing?Now you're just behaving like one of the other girls.Trying to scheme him into doing something, and what's more he has no idea what is going on.That boy wouldn't know water if he fell out of a boat.Just find some good action movie and be content to watch that with him and be his friend.Remember what happened last time…

But her heart would have none of that backtalk.You just leave that in the past where it belongs.Learn from experience…Tenchi is a nice guy…so what if you haven't known him for that long.He still is a trust worthy and you, him and everyone had been through so much together.

You didn't know HIM for that long either…and you thought that HE was trustworthy.

…Flashback

**"Are you sure you don't need me to bring you anything?I got the notes from our Deviance in Society class too, there's going to be a test day after tomorrow"**

** **

**"That's O.K. Kiyone, I think I'm just gonna rest now.Can't be eating too much stuff when you got the stomach flue.Anwyays I am going to go lay down now ok?"**

** **

**"O.K. then…I'll talk to you later."**

** **

**"Night Kiyone, I love you."**

** **

**She found that he always managed to make her heart flutter when he told her that.No matter how many times he told her, she loved hearing it.Something about that phrase conjured up pictures of wedding bells and a long beautiful white gown that she had always imagined in her fantasies."I love you too, rest up"**

** **

**Sighing quietly to herself as she hung up the receiver, she wished that she could do something to make him feel better.Well, I'll bring him some soup anyways, he still needs his fluids.That cafeteria food is so gross that's probably how he got sick…I bet they probably use prison meat or something for that…although I wonder how Mihoshi can eat that slop non-stop.With that last thought she went over to the soup drawer and pulled out some hearty noodle soup.**

NO…stop it I don't want to remember these things.They're in the past…let them stay there.I am here in the present where things are better!

To Kiyone it was like she had three voices going on in her head now.The side of her that represented her heart, the other side that stood for all her rationality and of course, herself in the middle; This would be perfect for some Freudian text she thought to herself bitterly.

Put on something romantic…just do it…but not too serious, find something that won't make him uncomfortable…find a feel good movie.

By this time it was more then obvious to see which side of her mind had control over this battle.She had shut up the more rational side and was trying to be casual and not all stiff like.She sprawled herself on the sofa with her back towards the armrest and legs towards the middle of the couch.Upon hearing Tenchi come out she looked back towards him to see him carrying a try with some popcorn and drinks.Throwing him a half smile she sat up and patted the empty spot next to her.Smile Kiyone S M I L E!!!what is this lopsided smile stuff…could you make yourself anymore obvious and patting the seat next to you…great you probably just ended up right next to Ryoko and Aeka in his mind…ARG!.

Something clicked inside Tenchi's head.Kiyone was giving him funny looks and then blushing all of a sudden.At first he was temped to follow his natural reaction, that including turning his tail and running fast and far.That is Kiyone you doof, just be casual and everything will be ok.Tenchi quickly ended that train of thought, blushing and grinning at the same time he sat down where Kiyone had patted the sofa before and put the tray on the coffee table before them.

At first Kiyone couldn't believe that he was sitting next to her.It was a big plush couch, room enough for 5 people but still he didn't seem to hesitate too much.Just for a fraction of a second before he started blushing.He started blushing…I wonder what that could mean…is he embarrassed to be here with me?Or maybe he is glad to be and…

Before she could go on with her thoughts, Tenchi's voice caught her attention."So did you find anything to watch Kiyone?I don't think there is much on tonight…at least on the normal Earth channels…

"Oh…umm…I…I didn't really find anything to watch.I think that maybe you should pick…I mean I don't know what you like so…"

She started handing the remote to Tenchi before he stuck his hands in front of him and told her "No way I'm not taking responsibility for the remote…look my hands are already full anyways."Before she could say another word he had gotten a handful of popcorn in one hand and his drink in another."haha now what are you gonna do" he taunted, "Make me change channels with my nose?.

"Grrr TENCHI!SERIOUSLY! What do you want to watch?!"The little Mihoshi vein was starting up in her forehead again, threatening to erupt into full pulsation when she said that.

Tenchi jumped back like a trapped animal…but then he saw the look in Kiyone's eyes.A twinge of sadness flashed for a second.Taking a sip of his tea and chuckling nervously to himself, he took a breath to slow the beating of his heart down."Kiyone, really whatever you want to watch will be fine…I'm here for the company."

Kiyone's heart stopped for a second before it started pounding harder then before. When she didn't say anything Tenchi pressed on.

"Anyways if you don't pick something Kiyone, I'll just have to put on Space Police Police man, and I heard they are having a marathon on tonight too.Hmm I think it might have already started, maybe I should see if I can find it."

Putting the tea down and gobbling down the last of the popcorn he had in his hand, he reached for the remote.Leaning forward and springing into action Tenchi made a grab with his left hand for the remote.At the same time he tried to bring his right hand down on Kiyone to pin her down.

At the first mention of Space Police Police man Kiyone looked shocked and then when she saw that he was making a grab to the remote her GP instincts took over.He was fast, but she was faster.As he was leaning forward she put her right hand (hand with the remote) behind her back up high behind her head, and with her left hand she slapped away at his incoming right hand.

A look of surprise came over Tenchi's face as his hand was brushed aside.Grinning at the challenge he renewed his effort for the remote and his quest to turn on Space Police Police man.Making another lunge he managed to get himself higher up over Kiyone.

Damn, he's fast, I'm gonna have to do something drastic about this, because I refuse to watch Space Police Police Man on my free time.Twisting her lithe body, Kiyone turned her waist to the right of the couch.If I can just get him to turn a bit more, gravity will take over and pull him off the couch for me.So she wrapped her legs around him torso and pulled hard.But it was at that second when she started turning her waist, she saw the look on his face.It was the same shade of pink as Washu's hair, and then time seemed to slow down.

She's got her legs around you, don't think about what this looks like….But it was already too late, what if someone was home?This looks so bad…O.K., O.K….Tenchi just play it off don't make a big deal out of nothing and she won't.Then Tenchi stared into her eyes.Those deep sapphire eyes of hers flickered with fire and more.The fire of life and determination was behind those eyes, yet something more, something softer that he couldn't place.He longed to know what that was.He didn't know if he was caught in the moment or if time just seemed to slow down for him too.And when she felt his piercing gaze, she tried to turn her eyes away.It was like they were searching her soul.Looking for all the secrets and thoughts that she had buried away.

Then as soon as time slowed down for the entwined friends, it sped right back up.Gravity took over and threatened to pull them both off the couch.Tenchi tried to fight it, Kiyone tried to fight it but it was a lost cause.Tumbling over the edge of the couch Tenchi hit the ground first with a loud thud.Opening his eyes he realized that he had inadvertently held on to Kiyone as he fell and even pulled her against him.Now there was Kiyone laying on top of him, her head nestled on his shoulder.They were both clutching each other like lifelines.Normally he would have been fearful, probably would have thrown her off and took off running.After all that was Plan B, when the girls fight or when Ryoko was trying to seduce him go to Plan B…run with all your might and fury.But he was comfortable; he didn't even notice that his back was throbbing from landing on all the bruises.It was intimate, and she was soft…hugging him tightly, but not strangling him.Once again time seemed to slow down, and he realized it had been the second time in the last few minutes.What am I doing?This isn't good, I should get her off of me, I should say something.

Inside Kiyone's mind, her thoughts were racing.Part of her wanted to stay like this and not move, just lay there and be held, protected, and maybe loved, just like he had…or so she thought.The other part of her screamed at her now, sensing that her weak point was surfacing,Betrayal and pain, that is all there is if you stay here Kiyone…GET UP GET UP!He will hurt you; they all will hurt you.You don't have to be hurt anymore.As if on queue her mind started replaying events of the past again…

**Kiyone smiled to herself as she finished the soup she was preparing.Putting it in a big thermos she left a note on Mihoshi's white board telling her that she would be back in a few hours and not to make dinner for her.**

** **

**So off went Kiyone, smiling to herself and to the world for she was in love and there was nothing else in the world that mattered as much to her.As she walked up the flight of stairs to his apartment she saw that his door was opened a crack.Shaking her head and thinking nothing of it she opened the front door.What she saw there made all the blood drain from her face.She stood there paralyzed, as if some ancient spell were cast on her.It was him in the arms of another woman.He was slurping on her neck so loud that it made Kiyone's skin crawl.Her body was numb, she didn't know what to do, should she say something, do something…anything but stand there.And then there was a crash, the thermos had dropped and it's contents spilled all over the floor.Just like her love for him, discarded and thrown around.All eyes turned on her, and she felt the spell on her body release.She needed time to figure out what was going on, her vision blurring she did the only thing she could.She ran out…dimly aware of him calling her name, but she didn't care, she didn't want to care.But she wanted to turn around, to hear what kind of mistake it was.She knew though there had been no mistake.The only mistake was that she had been fooled by his deep brown eyes and his innate charm…**

Tears beginning to form in her eyes she bolted up; and before Tenchi knew what was happening she ran upstairs, the echoes of her sobbing filling the house.

_ _


End file.
